Dead Hearts
by heidipoo
Summary: Too busy demanding respect, CM Punk has let go of AJ. But when AJ goes on a date with WWE poster boy, John Cena, will CM Punk realize he still has feelings for the cute spitfire? What will he do to get AJ back in his corner? References from Monday Night Raw, October 8, 2012.


**Author's Note: Here's a little something that popped into my head during my ACT test. I hate AJ/Cena together so this oneshot is long over due. Might not be that good, but enjoy and review, and read my other fics!**

* * *

CM Punk, Best In The World, sat atop a large crate backstage at Monday Night Raw with John Cena's recent words still echoing in his cluttered head.

_"I'd like to take you out AJ. Maybe we could go to an In and Out Burger."_

Punk sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. _What a cheap date_, Punk thought with a small chuckle. _What the hell was Cena doing anyway? _Was he trying to get into the WWE Champion's head? As if Punk didn't have enough to worry about already. _Manipulation_, Punk thought. That was John's game. The straight edge assumed that the poster boy John was just using AJ, just to merely get in Punk's head.

The WWE Champ sat there on that crate, lost in his racing thoughts until he heard a familiar innocent giggle. He'd recognize that giggle anywhere. It was the cute spitfire AJ.

Punk watched intently as she rounded the corner. The straight edge thought she was alone until John Cena rounded the corner right behind the tiny diva. The two, AJ and John, walked down the empty hallway together with John walking rather close to AJ, his hand brushing up against her butt ever so often. This bothered Punk as he stayed atop the crate, going unnoticed by AJ and Cena.

"I'd love to get dinner with you John." Punk heard AJ say in the sweet child-like voice of hers. John smiled as the two continued to walk.

"Alright, we can go after Raw. Only if you want to _April_." Cena replied and Punk scoffed at the use of AJ's first name. Punk remembered when he used to call her April.

"Sounds great." AJ answered with a smile. "I'll see you later John." _Yes John Boy. Leave already_, Punk thought hatefully.

"Bye" John replied then bent down to lightly peck the petite diva on the cheek. _You've got to be kidding me_, Punk scowled. Punk didn't know why, but he was already fed up with John's crap. John only made him angry. Punk watched as Cena and AJ made their separate ways, keeping his eyes on AJ a little longer. He shook his head regretfully.

_AJ could've been mine. We could've been together_, Punk thought with remorse as he scratched his beard. _But no. I had to become an asshole who wanted respect; a "Paul Heyman Guy". I'm such an ass, _Punk admitted to himself, and he knew he needed AJ.

* * *

"Let's light it up..." AJ sang softly as she skipped to the diva's locker room. "Like shooting stars we're gonna light up the sky..."

Once she arrived at the locker room, she began to get ready for her so-called date with the poster boy, John Cena. The spitfire was somewhat excited, after all, how many people can say they went to In and Out Burger with John Cena? AJ wasn't really genuinely interested in John, he was too good for her liking. She just didn't want to reject him because he had just went through a nasty divorce. _We're just friends_, the tiny diva told herself. _Friends can go out to dinner together_.

Truth be told, AJ was still infatuated with a certain straight edge bad boy. Those hard green eyes that seemed to only grow soft for her. His heavy tattoos that seemed to drive her wild. It was as if it was impossible for her to get over CM Punk.

AJ missed him, more than she'd like to admit, but she could almost bet that she hadn't crossed the WWE Champion's mind once since the end of their storyline together.

The rookie diva sighed as she continued to ready for her "date" with Cena.

* * *

CM Punk was still on top the crate when the show ended. He still felt terrible when he jumped down to head back to the hotel. To know that AJ was with another man, especially if that man was John Cena was driving him mad; it was killing him. _I need to get her back_, Punk thought. _She doesn't like John!_

Ever since they kissed, ever since their tweets became less frequent, ever since they stopped talking, ever since AJ became General Manager of Raw, CM Punk had discovered a void in his heart for the young diva.

Just as he was about to leave he heard another innocent giggle and Punk knew that it was AJ again.

"You're so funny John." She said as they walked straight passed CM Punk, not even making eye contact. Punk's breath caught in his throat because of how beautiful she looked tonight. _And she only dressed that way for John Boy. _As soon as they were passed Punk, the straight edge scoffed and mocked AJ, making a nasty face.

Just then CM Punk got a great idea. He'd follow the boy scout and AJ to the In and Out Burger or wherever the hell they were going, just to make sure Cena didn't try anything. Then he'd talk to AJ afterwards.

He'd get his girl back.

* * *

AJ climbed into the passenger door of John Cena's rental car, totally oblivious of CM Punk's "plans" for tonight. John climbed in the driver's side and started the car. AJ began to grow bored. There was no small talk, no music, just an awkward silence that filled the car. The tiny diva started to play with her hands, twiddling her thumbs as Cena drove, she felt uncomfortable.

If it was her and Punk they'd be rocking out to the classic rock station on the radio, and exchanging playful banter. Punk always knew what to say. He knew how to make her laugh.

This wasn't right.

* * *

CM Punk got into his rental car too, and began to follow the poster boy. He had to be extremely careful so he wouldn't get caught.

Once they arrived to the restraunt, Punk laid back a little before he walked in behind AJ and John. Going unnoticed, he seated at an empty booth, a few tables away from them. Punk watched them exchanged small talk, but he noticed that AJ was uncomfortable. She played with her hands, and her eyes would fall to the floor ever so often. Punk knew that she only did those things when she was nervous.

Punk didn't order anything but a Pepsi to drink as he watched AJ and John order their food. He watched them closely, studying them. _So far so good, _he thought happily then laughed at himself. He couldn't help but to feel like a stalker, watching the boy scout's every move.

It wasn't until John Cena leaned across the table to kiss AJ, when things got messy.

* * *

AJ was quite surprised as John Cena leaned over the table to place a quick kiss on her plump lips. She thought she had given John all the signs that she wasn't interested. She should've just said no to the date in the first place, but no. AJ wanted to make CM Punk jealous.

Cena's eyes closed slowly, but AJ's fluttered open in shock and that's when she spotted her straight edge superstar, CM Punk, out of the corner of her eye. _What is he doing here? _AJ thought as she read the hurt and betrayal on his face. Punk then abruptly stormed out of the fast food place.

AJ pulled away from John's kiss quickly.

"Did I-" John started but was cut off.

"I'm sorry John. I just don't like you like that." AJ said getting up and chasing Punk out of the door. "Punk wait!" AJ called out following him.

"What?" He growled, turning to face the tiny diva. Hurt and anger written on his sullen face.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked confused. Punk hesitated then spoke.

"I was trying to get you back, but since you love little John Boy so much I guess I'll just leave." Punk said bitingly. _He's trying to get me back? _AJ thought.

"He kissed me Punk! I don't even like John! I still love you!" AJ yelled getting angry herself and time seemed to stop.

"You still love me?" Punk asked quietly.

"Of course I do dumbass! But you never realized it!" The spunky diva yelled again, tears welling in her eyes. "I never stopped loving you." She said then hiccupped.

"I love you too." CM Punk said closing the distance between the two. "Don't cry." He soothed, then kissed her passionately. AJ kissed back feverishly, wrapping her arms around Punk's muscular body. "I'm sorry for letting go." He whispered when he pulled away.

"I forgive you." AJ said softly. "But now you're stuck with me." She continued playfully.

"Good." Punk replied smiling. "Because I need you." And the void in his heart was filled.


End file.
